Peeping Tom
by Meikela
Summary: A birthday present for OnTheTurningAway...this is an outtake from Southern Charm.


_A special birthday outtake for Marilyn (a.k.a. OnTheTurningAway, otta_ff), the best reviewer a writer can have. Here's hoping you have a lovely birthday filled with your heart's desire. _

Peeping Tom

There's something wrong with me and it was all Jasper's fault. Until he made his way into our lives, I was content. My relationship with Edward was damn near perfect and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. Unfortunately, Jasper's arrival shifted the dynamic of our partnership. Now I had to share Edward with someone else and I didn't like it one bit. However, I'd discovered one unexpected side benefit – watching them fuck.

I should be ashamed of myself, but I wasn't. Instead, I couldn't wait to do it again. Sighing, I curled up on the sofa to kill time, fighting back the anticipatory nerves rushing through my system. Any minute now I would begin to hear moans emanating from their bedroom and though I knew I should try to resist, I wouldn't. I _couldn't_, my behavior had developed into a compulsion. I'd become card carrying member of the perv society. I'd become a voyeur.

The first time I'd caught them together I'd been overwhelmed. It was one thing to participate (not that I ever had), quite another to observe. My relationship with Edward was sacred, but he'd ignored my wishes and brought someone else into our home. I felt betrayed. It hurt to realize that I wasn't enough for him; that my companionship couldn't sate all of his needs. Inevitably, I became jealous and did my best to force the interloper out. Unfortunately, my plans backfired and after a week of the silent treatment from Edward, I'd relented. Grudgingly, I accepted Jasper's presence in our lives and tried to navigate my way through our new three-way configuration. I would be lying if I said I'd come to terms with it all. Or that I didn't occasionally attempt to push Jasper away with some rather abhorrent conduct (when Edward wasn't looking of course).

Despite my dissatisfaction with our current arrangement, I couldn't fault Edward. He had needs, needs I couldn't satiate. Due to an unfortunate event in my past, my sex drive was gone. And even if I was whole, sex with Edward was out of the question. We were far too different. What I missed was the companionship. Jasper was a covetous bastard and refused to allow me to share their bed. The first night he locked me out of the bedroom, I didn't take it well. I spent the night on the floor in the hallway, crying, unable to understand how Edward could allow this to happen. I was here first, damn it. It was me who wiped away Edward's tears, who made him laugh, who enjoyed the touch of his soft hands. Within minutes of his arrival, Jasper had taken my place, making me a second class citizen in my own home.

I heard the slight creaking of the bed in the next room. It had begun. I knew well enough to wait until they'd lost themselves to each other before sneaking in for a peek. Having already been caught by Jasper once, I didn't want to take the risk that he wasn't sufficiently distracted. Edward knew of my voyeuristic tendencies, but didn't seem to mind. However, I didn't want to do anything that would further impede the time I did get to spend with him.

Silently, I made my way down the hall to our bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it open a bit further so that I could slide into the room. Quietly, I walked over to a chair in the darkened corner of the room and took a seat. My eyes became accustomed to the dim light and I took them in. My heart rate increased as I observed the pair in action. Even I had to admit they were beautiful together, their movements on the bed almost a dance of sorts.

Edward was reclined against some pillows at the head of the bed, watching as Jasper kissed his way down his body, flicking his tongue out to tease his nipples. His fingers were tangled in Jasper's hair and when Jasper bit down lightly on his nipple, Edward tossed his head back and moaned in pleasure. He was beautiful like this, the copper highlights in his hair glistening in the beam of sunlight that crossed the bed. His eyes closed as he enjoyed Jasper's open mouthed kisses along his abdomen. When Jasper brushed his tongue against the head of Edward's cock, he arched his back and cried out, "More, Jasper. Please…"

"I'm not nearly done with you yet," Jasper teased and then moved lower in the bed so that he could continue his trail of kisses on the inside of Edward's thighs. Edward's legs splayed to allow room for his ministrations and his moans grew more pleading.

"Baby, please…" he cried, tugging on the locks of hair twisted around his fingertips. "I need you."

I watched, enraptured, as Jasper's head lifted and he winked up Edward. "Not yet, babe."

Edward groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Why must you torture me so?" he asked gruffly.

"Torture, huh? I'll show you torture," Jasper rasped out as he reached up and began tugging on Edward's balls. "What do you want, babe? Tell me," he demanded as Edward began to squirm on the bed.

"You. I want you," Edward said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could get a better view of his lover in action.

"Want me how?" Jasper asked. "Like this?" He crawled up and engaged Edward in a deep kiss. I could hear the wetness of their tongues clashing and their mutual groans of pleasure as he ground his erection against Edward's. Breaking away from Edward's mouth, he said, "What do you want Edward? Do you want me to make love to you or do you want me to fuck you into next week?"

This must have set something off in Edward because next thing I knew, he'd flipped Jasper onto his back. "Making love with you is exquisite, but this morning? This morning I need you to fuck me," he said fiercely, rubbing their cocks against each other. "I need you to claim what's yours."

Jasper groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Edward. I watched as they continued to thrust against each other, as Jasper scraped his nails down his back and used his feet to push Edward's body into his own. These were the moments I loved best. The movement of fingertips across skin, the flexing of muscle, the curling of toes. Each motion sent my senses into overdrive until I was quivering with the need to jump on the bed and pounce on either of them. I restrained myself though, not wanting to give away my presence.

Edward rolled onto his back, taking Jasper with him. "Enough," he cried. "I don't want to come until you are inside me."

Jasper moved until he was sitting on his ankles between Edward's legs. He reached out and opened the nightstand drawer, retrieving a foil package and a bottle. Opening the bottle with a click, he dispensed some of the liquid onto his fingers and began to prepare Edward for what was to come. When Edward began to thrust against Jasper's fingers, I watched as he tore open the package with his teeth and with one hand, applied the latex to his cock. The foil caught my attention as it drifted to the floor, forgotten. I moved closer to the bed to retrieve it. Glancing at the bed, I realized this was the closest I'd been to them during the act. I refocused on the lovers, watching as Jasper removed his fingers from Edward's entrance. He reopened the bottle and coated his latex encased erection with the lube. Looking down at Edward, he patted his thighs and said, "I want you up here. Wrap your legs around my back and ride me."

"Your leg?" Edward questioned softly. I knew that Jasper had a bum leg, but he'd not been limping as much as he usually did. Apparently his leg wasn't bothering him today, because he shook his head at Edward and arched an eyebrow.

"It's fine," he replied softly. "C'mon," he said and Edward complied. He maneuvered himself until he was straddling Jasper's thighs and wrapped his arms around his neck. Leaning in, he kissed him deeply as he slowly sunk down on his cock. Jasper immediately encircled him in his arms and supported him as he leaned back and wrapped his legs around Jasper's back. Then the real dance began, as Jasper placed his hands on Edward's ass to move him up and down on his cock. Edward's body was crushed up against Jasper's, his arms encircling his neck and his fingers tangled in the hair at his nape.

The pace increased and Edward cried, "Harder. I need you harder."

Jasper moved so that Edward lay on the bed beneath him, his legs still wrapped around his body. Still kneeling, he began to drive into Edward with hard, pounding thrusts and I nearly winced as the volume of Edward's screams of pleasure increased. Jasper reached underneath Edward and cupped his ass, changing the angle and sending Edward and himself over the edge.

Edward sank back against the bed as Jasper disengaged. Knowing that my time was nearly up, I retreated back to my chair. I watched as Jasper tossed the condom into the wastebasket next to the bed and curled into Edward's arms. They whispered words of love as they caressed each other softly. Soon Edward fell asleep and Jasper rolled onto his back. Thinking they were both out cold, I quietly began to make my way out of the room. Just before I reached the door, I glanced back to find Jasper sitting upright in the bed, glaring at me. Pointing to the door, he hissed, "Cletus! Get out!" I slunk off to the laundry room, the foil wrapper clenched between my teeth. If I was going to be banished, at least I had a toy to keep me occupied.


End file.
